Madly in Love
by Angelbreed2121
Summary: When love blossoms under the snow. Be warned, for it is a prank.


**Disclaimer:** I do now own Frozen or any of the characters from it.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting down but the people of Arendelle were still celebrating the coronation of their new queen Elsa. Blessed with her magical powers the party seemed to never end. Everyone around was happy, enjoying the peace that came after the recent events, skating on the rink created by the queen, eating, and drinking. Even the queen herself and her sister were among them, finally reunited, trying to make up for all the years they lost.

Anna bumped Elsa's hip playfully, immediately skating away and clumsily trying to take a turn, only to slip and get caught by the other girl. The redhead was starting to grasp this new way of moving but she still had a lot to learn.

"Are you okay?" Elsa looked down at her sister who she was holding under her arms, getting a smile and a nod in return. Helping her stand, she gently flicked her nose. "That's for the bump," She grinned.

"Oh, you!" Faking a pout, Anna reached out to pinch the blonde's cheek but found herself catching only air, suddenly realizing that Elsa already skated far enough to be out of reach.

Skating backwards gracefully, the queen smiled at her sister and gave her a small wave. It wasn't until she heard someone behind her shouting to look out. She only managed to turn around before a stranger bumped into her, sending both on the flat surface of ice. A dozen of people immediately went to help their queen stand up but Elsa managed on her own, reaching hand to the person she had just crashed with. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"S- sorry, it was my fault." The person responded, bowing before the blonde and trying to get up. "It's my first time skating." Another bow came after the explanation and the stranger skated away.

Elsa felt her sister's hand on her arm and turned around to see her concerned look. "Don't worry, I'm fine," She reassured, smiling at the redhead. "Is something wrong Anna?" She asked after a while when the other girl stayed quiet.

"No, I just..." Anna started, looking away for a while before facing her sister again. "Elsa, I need to talk with you." She stated firmly. "Privately." She added when she got a questioning look from the blonde.

Elsa looked around, suddenly noticing that everyone's eyes were turned to them. "Not now, Anna, we have guests..." She whispered, receiving a somewhat scared look. "Let's meet each other in your room after the party is over, okay?"

Anna nodded, her expression softening again and a small smile appearing on her lips. "I'll go test the new sleigh with Kristoff then!" She exclaimed, skating away after receiving a nod.

Elsa waved to her sister, sighing mentally. _"She's still scared of being shut out..."_ She thought, looking around and spotting Anna talking with a tall man with a reindeer. A small sting of jealousy pierced through the blonde's heart.

"_What does she want to talk about?"_ Elsa wondered while walking through one of many corridors of the castle, heading straight to her sister's bedroom. Finally, she stopped in front of the right door and took a deep breath, knocking on the wood. Being granted a permission to enter, she opened the door and stepped inside the room, immediately spotting Anna sitting on her bed and hugging her knees. "Um, hello?" Closing the door, Elsa smiled nervously. For some reason, the atmosphere was a bit tense.

"Hello," Anna gave a small smile back, patting the spot next to her on her bed for her sister to sit down.

"So, um," The blonde started uncertainly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How did you like the party?" She finally asked.

"It was nice," Anna answered, her smile widening a little. It's been a while since we had so many people in the castle.

"Mm," Elsa nodded. "We'll have much more, now that everyone knows," She said in hopes to reassure her sister from whatever was troubling her.

The redhead sighed in response. "About that," She started, eventually facing the other girl. "We've been apart for so long," She stopped for a while, looking for the right words. "I wanted us to be close again. Get to know each other better, spend time with each other, you know-" Feeling tears appearing in her eyes, she stopped abruptly when Elsa gently raised her hand to quiet her down.

"Shh," The blonde soothed, reaching out for the other girl's hand. "Anna, I'm sorry for shutting you out," She said gently, looking into her sister's eyes. "I also want to be closer to you..." She smiled warmly, suddenly finding a pair of arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace. A bit reluctantly, she returned the embrace, stroking Anna's back soothingly.

"Tired?" Elsa sat down on a bench, next to Anna, and started licking her ice cream.

"A little, but it's okay," The redhead responded, eyeing her sister's ice cream and getting a questioning look in return. "May I have a bite?" She asked innocently and smiled when a hand with the cone reached out to her. "Here, you can have a share of mine," She encouraged her sister to try the strawberry ice cream while she herself was licking the vanilla one that Elsa chose.

* * *

The weather was beautiful, perfect for a walk, and the two decided to take advantage of it, wandering around the castle park. Resting on the bench and listening to the birds' singing, both girls closed their eyes to enjoy the peaceful moment.

Suddenly, Elsa's giggling broke the silence between them. "Want to see something?" She asked Anna with amused voice, receiving a happy nod in return. The blonde snapped her fingers lightly in the air, causing a lot of snowflakes to appear above their heads and slowly fall down, covering them and the ground around them with thin, white layer.

Anna looked around with amazement, bringing hands to her mouth.

Elsa smiled at her, getting up from the bench and offering her hand to help her sister stand up, too. "Do you want to build a snowman, Anna?" She asked and the other girl jumped in excitement, exclaiming a happy 'yes!'.

The snow started falling more intensively around them, creating the layer thick enough to be gathered. A ball of snow was quickly formed, soon enough followed by another one placed on top. Two sticks created hands while a pair of small stones found served as the eyes. The girls looked at what they made, giving each other a look and a nod, immediately getting to work on another snowball.

It didn't take them too long to make another snowman, and then another one, and one more. Eventually, they both tired themselves out.

Panting slightly, Anna rested her hands on her knees, bending slightly and suddenly smiling mischievously. Gathering some snow, she formed a small ball out of it and searched for her sister around. Spotting the blonde, she giggled and shouted. "Elsa, catch!" With that said, she threw the snowball at the girl, bursting out with laughter when it hit the blonde's arm, covering it and part of her face with snow.

Calmly brushing the white dust off herself, Elsa grinned at her sister. Raising her hands, she formed a huge ball of snow with her magic, receiving a surprised and shocked look in return. Not wasting more time, she started chasing the redhead who was now running and laughing at the same time.

The two kept running around the park, making their way to one of the streets and heading to the entrance of the castle where both were reprimanded by their tutor and, still laughing, headed to their rooms together.

"_I could spend my whole life with her,"_ Anna thought to herself, smiling, when she closed the door to her bedroom and fell on her bed, spreading her arms wide and staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, she blushed at the thought, feeling her heart racing at the memories of her sister's happy face. Bringing hand to her mouth, she recalled the feelings she had while hugging Elsa. Something was off, she knew it. What was it that she was feeling? She didn't experience this with Kristoff. But why was she experiencing it with her own sister?

Rolling on the bed, the girl immersed herself in thoughts about the blonde queen. After all, there was only one way to find out.

Nervousness was trying hard to overcome Anna as she was standing in front of Elsa's door, unsure if she should knock or give up. It was now or never and she wasn't the one to wait anyway. The only thing that scared her was her sister's reaction. What if she wouldn't accept it? Dismissing the thoughts, Anna took a breath and knocked. She opened the door and entered, meeting Elsa's pleasantly surprised face.

"Elsa, we- I- I mean, we have to talk," The girl started nervously, clasping her hands together and playing with her fingers to calm herself down.

"What's the matter?" Elsa gave the redhead an astonished look, wondering what made the other girl so nervous. Putting hand on the redhead's arm, she motioned her sister to sit down and poured her a cup of warm tea, sitting on a chair next to her.

Anna sat down and took the offered cup, not really drinking the liquid. Taking a beep breath, she started. "Elsa, I- I think I'm in love," She began, her voice suddenly being stuck in her throat.

Elsa's expression brightened slightly. "Congratulations, who's the lucky one?" She asked, reaching out to rub her sister's arm soothingly.

"I think I'm in love..." Anna repeated, looking down and staring at the cup of tea in her hands. "... with you." She finished, making Elsa gasp silently. Then, she looked up and stared in the blonde's shocked eyes. "Elsa, I want to be sure... Will you go out with me?" She asked, receiving a sad smile in return which made her face fall a bit. "It's okay if you don't want to..." She added after a while of silence, staring at her tea.

"It's not that I don't want to," Elsa begun, sighing quietly. "It's just..." She started looking for the right words. "Anna, I can't... I'm in love with Mad."

Anna gaped, staring at her sister. "In love with what?" She repeated a little absently.

"Remember that stranger who crashed into me during the party?" Receiving a nod, Elsa continued. "It's her."

"Her?" Anna opened her mouth and eyes widely. "I- I thought it was a guy! And those slanting eyes!"

"She's not a guy!" Elsa exclaimed. "She's from Singapore, her name is Mandisa!" She explained, trying to calm down after her sudden outburst.

"Singapore? Where is it?" Anna tilted her head.

"Dunno," The blonde looked away from her sister. "But she's a really nice person!" She assured. "She would always comfort me whenever you'd go with Kristoff," She started, making her sister stare at her, speechless. Not receiving an answer, she continued. "She always says that my powers are amazing, and she stares at my hips whenever she sees me," The blonde blushed at the last remark. "Oh, and her way of calling everyone around her 'bro' is so cute! And how she says she likes my eyes, and my skin, and my hair, and her asking me to do the 'cat walk' for her and-"

"She sounds like some kind of pervert!" Anna shouted, getting up from the chair abruptly and making Elsa fall quiet. "Elsa, I-" She started but stopped, sighing loudly and sitting back down. "How did you two meet?" She asked eventually.

"When you went to ride the sleigh with Kristoff..." Elsa began quietly. "I bumped into her again and she noticed I was a little down so she offered to talk with me. And since that time..." She stopped and Anna nodded.

"Elsa, please, reconsider your choice..." The redhead whispered, receiving a pat on the arm.

"Anna..." Elsa started, stopping for a while and continuing after a few seconds. "Don't you see...? I can't... I simply love Mad now..." She finished and silence engulfed both of them.

Elsa rubbed her flat stomach affectionately and whispered in a voice so soft, Anna barely heard it, "We're going to be a family."

* * *

**A/N**

After reading this, one would question why such fanfic was uploaded. We decided to make this fic as a present to one of our closest friends on this fine first day of April; a present filled with sweet sweet revenge.

Fear the Leos!


End file.
